


I heard you came looking for me

by HaleArgent



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Klaroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleArgent/pseuds/HaleArgent
Summary: How I'd imagine the next time Klaus and Caroline would meet after the phone call from 7x14





	

"I heard you were looking for me" Caroline had dreamed of hearing those words for so long it was hard to believe it was real. The accent, the man who was behind her who she had to pretend not to care for a long time  
"I was, years ago" she couldn't help but smile. The reason she didn't turn was because she didn't dare to, afraid one wrong move and he'd be gone  
"It was something I was looking a forward to it. Seeing you there, showing you the cultural sights of New Orleans" he took moved slowly closer to her, not because he was afraid. She was. "I guess our family matters have a bad way of intervening with our times together"  
"I choose to believe it's fate" Caroline noticed a small window reflecting Klaus behind her. Hoping he'd out his hand on her shoulder or some other sign he was really there, not just another time she'd wake up right before his touch  
"I'm sorry Caroline, I know your mother was dear to you."  
"I remember you saying that already" she smiled, not as brightly as before  
"So do I, just wasn't sure you did" he was afraid to touch her. After all the times he in his dreams had waken the moment he'd touch her. The same as she had in hers  
"I do too, remember everything"

"Everything, love. That is a lot to remember" Klaus took a step backwards, not knowing what will happen next. If this was a dream, it had gone longer than any of the ones before it  
"Your memory can't be that bad either, with you remembering your youth and being like, a billion years old" her comment made him chuckle  
"I could never forget you Caroline. Not even when Hope was born, all I wanted to do was introduce you. She would have loved to meet you"  
"I wish I could say the same from Elizabeth and Jodie, but Alaric used to be a hunter and you're an original hybrid who killed the woman he loved years ago"  
"I'm not going to deny killing those people in my past, some of them haunt me to this day." he had to see her face. Placing his hand on her shoulder was the hardest thing he had had to to in a long time, but she didn't disappear, neither did he, making them both sigh out of relieve and her to turn around

"I wasn't sure if this was a dream or not" Caroline finally broke the silence after five minutes of is this even real  
"Being woken by the touch of the other" Klaus said, knowing what Caroline meant  
"Exactly..." was all she could say  
"Like I mentioned earlier, I was really looking a forward to showing you around New Orleans. The city Rebekah, Elijah and I, we built"  
"I was there with the girls, we were looking for safety" Caroline confessed  
"Love, I hate to tell you this but..." he realized, mentioning the words she had just said of the girls not being happy to see him might ruin the moment, he changed the course.  
"But what?" she asked  
"I must tell you, I missed you"  
"It's weird to say I missed you too" she smiled again, brightly as ever  
"And since you have come to door, even if I wasn't there, you leave me no choice but to take you"  
"Take me where?" she asked with hopeful eyes  
"Everywhere I promised, all around the world, with me" Klaus said as he pulled Caroline to him and kissed her


End file.
